<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you want to dance with me? by DarkSoulMaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349011">Do you want to dance with me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSoulMaster/pseuds/DarkSoulMaster'>DarkSoulMaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, kind of comedy, very short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSoulMaster/pseuds/DarkSoulMaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol definitely doesn't know how to dance. And Baekhyun will take care of changing that.</p>
<p>Original work on Spanish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do you want to dance with me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well i wrote this at 14, so It's not that good, but I kinda like it, I hope you like it too &lt;3 thanks for reading &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p><br/>Chanyeol definitely did not know how to dance, he could be a great businessman, owner of one of the most important companies in the Asian continent, but that didn't mean that he did know the art of dancing, and this was even worse if the people he went to the nightclubs with were his friends Kai and Sehun.</p>
  <p>The kings of the dance, and not only that, since they managed to divert the attention of poor Chanyeol to a certain extent that all he could offer was dazzling smiles, but when a girl asked him if he wanted to dance with her, he would smile nervously and apologize.</p>
  <p><br/>He had tried but simply got laughs from everyone, so he had decided never to set foot on the dance floor again, but his decision was cut short thanks to his beautiful mother, who had made him promise to attend the annual company dance, poor woman when she started teaching her son the principal dance, the one that had been passed down from generation to generation, because all she could get from it were multiple injuries to her feet.</p>
  <p>So his mother had asked her friends to teach him to dance.</p>
  <p>Big mistake, Chanyeol definitely had 2 left feet.</p>
  <p>They had only one solution left.</p>
  <p>A dance teacher.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>*******</p>
  <p>Chanyeol came to the dance academy taking big strides and what he saw was really beautiful.</p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Heart beats fast Colors and promises</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>How to be brave?</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>A short, brown-haired boy stands in front of the class, talking to them like a man.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>A short, brown-haired boy stands in front of the class, talking to them in privacy, and Chanyeol does not avoid looking at those soft, cherry-colored lips, so much so that he loses sight of himself for a second, and not until a velvety voice fills his ears, the most beautiful voice he has ever heard.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>-The class has already begun.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>-Huh? Oh... I'm sorry.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He bows a little and the carmine color takes over his face, the teacher-angel looks at him strangely and then indicates a place where Chanyeol is in less than a second, he tries to concentrate, but his eyes are only fixed for a few seconds (minutes) on the teacher's ass.</p>
  <p><br/>-Park Chanyeol, I know I have a great ass but don't look at it that way</p>
  <p>The whole room laughs and Chanyeol didn't say anything again and try to really try to pay attention to the class.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Fuck</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>*****</p>
  <p>The days pass lightly and Chanyeol has an incredible advance, now he knows how to move his feet from side to side, that's right, Chanyeol is the worst student that Byun Baekhyun has ever had the pleasure to meet, but he can't do anything, he needs to pass the beginner's course before receiving classes, but two more weeks pass and he decides to make an exception, otherwise, he fears that his reputation will fall apart.</p>
  <p><br/>*****</p>
  <p>The next few weeks were spent rehearsing the base steps, for the ballroom dance, when miraculously Chanyeol had succeeded, he introduced Minzy, she would be his partner. Everything seemed to be going well, well... just until Minzy was injured, and so the various prospects for a possible dance partner all ended up under Chanyeol's feet, Baekhyun fell into a solution.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>I'll dance with him </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>******</p>
  <p><br/>The first encounter between these two ended chaotically, with Chanyeol repeatedly stepping on Baekhyun, who thought he was losing his feet for a moment but was not about to give up, so he decided to seek out the best solution.</p>
  <p>-Chanyeol-sshi</p>
  <p>-Yes?</p>
  <p>-Come here for a second, please.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And poor, innocent Chanyeol approached his dance instructor, who grabbed him by the neck and placed his right hand on Baekhyun's shoulder, while his left hand held Chanyeol's hand. Chanyeol's slow brain managed to pick up on the idea in what seemed like an eternity, but when he understood it, it did not take long to place his hand on Baekhyun's hip, and he let his instincts carry him away, and all the repressed feelings that he had been carrying inside him since he saw the eldest, there was no need for music, and when the dance was over Chanyeol clashed his lips with Baekhyun's, ready to take a hit, but instead, his dance teacher was smiling at him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>
      <strong>One step closer</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>
      <strong>I have died everyday, waiting for you</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>
      <strong>Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years</strong>
      <br/>
      <strong>I'll love you for a thousand more</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>
      <strong>******</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>The next few weeks had passed quickly and Chanyeol could dance, if he wanted to, but now he had a problem because he didn't want to dance unless it was with Byun Baekhyun, every touch of his body made him feel like he was floating, as if he was able to touch a piece of sky, and then he reminded himself that, to Baekhyun, Chanyeol was just another student, and that all this would end up being a memory, that he and Baekhyun were not destined</p>
    <p>And it hurt him to know it.</p>
    <p>*******</p>
    <p>The last practice had taken place and Chanyeol thanked Baekhyun when the last note of the song sounded and they were in a very sensual position, as Chanyeol was holding Baekhyun's leg against him, as in a typical tango ending.</p>
    <p>-You don't have to thank me, after all it's my job</p>
    <p>A twinge of pain spread through his stomach as he heard these words and decided to simply give him a forced smile, letting the love of his life walk out that door. Staying in the room and letting himself fall through the mirror, he turned his face around and looked at his profile reflected on the cold surface</p>
    <p>-You're an idiot Park Chanyeol</p>
    <p>********</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>The great day had come, and the people of high society were chatting happily in the great hall of Park House. Chanyeol was in his beautiful suit, and a hairstyle that was anything but comfortable, while Jongin and Sehun were trying to hook up with anything that moved, Chanyeol was the only one who was uncomfortable with this, he had sat at his table, stirred restlessly in the chair, waiting his turn to dance, and throwing himself off a bridge for allowing a person as important as Byun Baekhyun to go, so he was surprised at his stupidity, and decided that he would never fall in love again in his life.</p>
    <p>But when he saw him walk in with that smile on his face and the eyeliner in his eyes, every coherent thought escaped his mind and he did not avoid approaching him and gently asking him.</p>
    <p>-Do you want to dance?</p>
    <p>**********</p>
    <p>The dance had gone so smoothly that none of the guests stopped applauding, but Chanyeol could not hear them, he was spellbound, and he could not find the words, he did not even know if there were any words, to express what he feels at this moment when his eyes crossed with Baekhyun's, in the way his body reacted to him, the anger and love mixed in him and he had let it all out, the tingle remained in his ears when Baekhyun's sweet voice pierced them saying softly</p>
    <p>-Well done, I'm very happy </p>
    <p>He did not realize how he had gotten to the dressing room, the sound of someone knocking on the door brought him out of his self-absorption and he turned his head to look at him with a smile and a bouquet of roses in his hands.</p>
    <p>-H-hello</p>
    <p>-Hello, I just came to congratulate you, you did excellent even if you didn't make it are m- Chan-Chanyeol?! ...... What are you doing-aghh..</p>
    <p>Chanyeol didn't know what had happened in his head, but his heart was asking him to take hold of what he wanted so badly, and he went over to his dance teacher and kissed his lips softly, Baekhyun's lips were as soft as he had imagined them to be, And that day in the studio it was just a little touch, but he still enjoyed it, and now he was underneath it in his arms, holding his neck and bringing it closer to him.</p>
    <p>Chanyeol took his lower lip between his teeth and tasted pain, and Baekhyun's little moans, caused all of Chanyeol's blood to travel southward from his body, asking for permission to deepen the kiss and insert his tongue into the small man's mouth cavity, who agreed and were now involved in a power struggle, where Baekhyun won and now it was Chanyeol's turn to moan, he felt like heaven, he couldn't say anything so he just removed the tie in the most delicate way he could and unbuttoned the first button feeling the greatest tension under his touch. </p>
    <p><br/>A second button and the pressure on his pants was heavy as he saw the pale neck, which began to slowly suck as if he wanted to lick ice cream, Baekhyun came closer to him by placing his small, beautiful hands-on Chanyeol's large back and licking and biting his earlobe causing the younger one to groan in his neck by sending vibrations through his skin making him feel goosebumps.</p>
    <p>Chanyeol nibbled on the other's Adam's apple, and lingered on his collarbone, making soft licking marks on the skin, and looking up at Baekhyun's reddened face, he whispered a <em><strong>" can I?"</strong></em> that was answered with a nod, and then Chanyeol sucked on that area carefully, savoring the taste, a mark that would be a memory, and at that moment he thought that perhaps, everything would be better.</p>
    <p>The clothes were no longer necessary, and soon both of them were naked without uttering a word. Chanyeol could not stop looking at Baekhyun lying on the small dressing table, with his legs half open and his erection in the air, licked his lips before approaching him and whispering a small and soft</p>
    <p>-You're beautiful</p>
    <p>Before sucking on one of his nipples and happily playing with it by moving his hand to Baekhyun's side and gently running along his back, and at some point, Baekhyun also moved his hand to Chanyeol's erection who groaned on the older man's nipple, the soft hands slipped from the base to the head, causing small, indiscreet moans to escape from the younger man's mouth, who now also directed one of his large hands to the southern part of the shortest one, took both erections in his hands and rubbed them, causing both to burst into ecstasy, filling the small dressing room with moaning and panting, no matter whether anyone heard them, they both wanted it, and something lit up in Chanyeol when the dancer approached his ear and whispered to him  </p>
    <p>-I was waiting for you to do this to me, and don't think you got rid of me so easily </p>
    <p><br/>He licked his earlobe and did not feel himself being turned toward the mirror with any abrupt force. Chanyeol took a bottle of lotion from the dressing table and filled his fingers with it, and Baekhyun groaned, only to see the reflection and feel his stomach stirring with total excitement,</p>
    <p>-apparently I'm not the only one with these feelings </p>
    <p>-You never were.</p>
    <p>And Chanyeol pushed one finger into Baekhyun's muscle ring, trying not to hurt it, moving and stirring it, until he felt ready to insert another digit, heard the other one moaning loudly and twisting on his back, and kissed his head, holding his hips with his free hand to prevent his knees from collapsing, Chanyeol groaned as he felt the older man's walls squeeze so tightly around his fingers, imagining his dick inside of him, so he inserted another digit and stretched until he couldn't take it anymore, and pulled back his fingers, feeling Baekhyun moaning in disapproval, which seemed so extremely cute at this point, and then a thought crossed his mind, "What would happen after all this? They both wanted each other, but...</p>
    <p>Apparently Baekhyun felt Chanyeol was very tense so he held onto his back and whispered softly to him.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>- Don't think now, we've waited too long to let it go, you're here now Chanyeol, you're by my side and I can't imagine a life without you </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>And Chanyeol forgot about everything else.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p><br/>Neither of the two could specify the moment when they fell in love with each other, neither could say what would happen, they would fight, they would reconcile, perhaps they would separate, but in the end, the two would return to their original bond, they didn't know it, the only thing they knew was that they would love each other for more than a thousand years </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe that i was this perv at such a young age, but whatever, I hope you like it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>